1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to air conditioning equipment techniques, and more specifically, to a regulation control system of air conditioning equipment, which combines with entrance guarding device and/or human body movement detecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Air conditioning equipments are very popular applied electronic equipments in various kinds of buildings, especially in large-scale commercial places, such as office buildings, factory buildings, hotels, restaurants, hospitals, supermarkets, wholesale stores, and department stores; a present air conditioning equipment normally includes at least air conditioner heater unit, air handling unit (AHU), precooling air handler (PAH), and fan coil unit (FCU); basically, an air conditioning equipment is capable of adjusting air temperature in an enclosed room to a pleasant condition for people to stay inside as well as taking in proper outdoor fresh air to avoid discomfort and danger caused by high levels of carbon dioxide inside a building.
An air conditioning equipment generally operates long hours or even 24 hours a day, energy consumed by the air conditioning equipment depends on factors, such as size of usage space, outdoor temperature, being shaded from sun or not, attendance at a specific time as well as usage pattern.
For instance, according to a newsletter study report issued by Bureau of Energy, Ministry of Economic Affairs, R.O.C. on Jun. 5, 2007, in the study of air conditioner usage pattern on 1177 stores in five counties, including Taipei, Taichung, Tainan, Kaohsiung, and Hualien, 22% of stores had air curtains and automatic doors, 19% of stores had only automatic doors, 21% of stores had only air curtains, and 38% of stores were leaving their doors broadly open; also according to the study report, adding automatic door could save 52% energy consumed, and it was about NTS10,000 (c.a. US$300) saved per 535 square feet per one summer season.
In addition, setting temperature at air conditioning equipment is also a matter of usage pattern, according to an energy statistic report by Ministry of Economic Affairs, R.O.C., raising the preset temperature one Celsius degree up could save 6% consumed energy.
Obviously, the abovementioned air conditioning equipments of one-way control are capable of lowering down consumed energy by utilizing entrance guarding at usage surroundings of the air conditioning equipments, raising preset temperature, and saving energy thus; as a matter of fact, condition of entrance guarding and the setting of temperature are closely related.
Specifically, if the usage surroundings of an air conditioning equipment is installed with entrance guarding device, and the entrance guarding device includes, more specifically, automatic door for people to get in and go out as well as window exhaust fan; there are many factors that will cause the entrance guarding device open, such as when someone forgets to close the door, does not close it properly, or intentionally leave the door open; according to prior air conditioning equipments, in order to control temperature of usage surroundings of an air conditioning equipment to be at a preset temperature, wind speed and/or compressor operation mechanism must be increased when the entrance guarding device is open and hot air is led into inside; naturally, increasing wind speed and/or compressor operation mechanism consume more energy.
In fact, sometimes when a user feels it is too cold inside and some outside warm air is welcome, the user might intentionally leave the foresaid entrance guarding device open; since the control system of prior air conditioning equipment is capable of executing air conditioning control process based on a preset temperature only, in a case that user intentionally leaves door open, more energy is definitely unnecessarily consumed and wasted.
Furthermore, in some public places, such as office buildings, schools, and others, air conditioning equipments sometimes keep operating even when there is no occupant inside, thereby causing unnecessary waste of energy; causes of the situation are: users forgot to turn off the air conditioning equipments, users planned to return but didn't, last users thought there were still other users in; the last users didn't know how to turn off the air conditioning equipments.
Hence, it is a highly urgent issue in the industry for how to provide a regulation control system of air conditioning equipment, which is capable of effectively regulating and controlling over air conditioning equipments based on usage condition of entrance guarding devices and/or whether users are inside the usage surroundings of the air conditioning equipments.